


Safewarging

by Corpsewhipper



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, But the North Remembers, Category 5 Sex Hurricane Fest, Dark Fuck Prince in da House, Dialogue-Only, Dom Sherlock, M/M, So very dubcon all the way around, Stark Raven Mad, Sub Everybody Else, Underage in a Way, Very Confusing Consent Issues, What Happens in Westeros Stays in Westeros, Whipping, Worst Safeword in the Seven Kingdoms, Yeah OK Underage, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpsewhipper/pseuds/Corpsewhipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Fuck Prince Sherlock of Westeros will gladly recreationally abuse anyone who begs for it in the right tone of voice, even if they aren't terribly articulate. But sometimes even he is taken by surprise mid-scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safewarging

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Category_5_Sex_Hurricane_Fest_2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Category_5_Sex_Hurricane_Fest_2015) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sherlock Homes (a bastard from a region known for its pushy real estate agents) schemes and deduces and claws and whips and CBTs and nipple-clamps his way into great power, to become His Grace the Dark Fuck Prince, First of His Name, Lord of the Seven Kinkdoms, Penetrator of the Realm.
> 
> No plot required. Sherlock doms somebody important in Westeros.

*thwack*

“Hodor! _Hodor!”_

slap-*thwack*

“HODOR!”

“Seventeen. I can’t abide odd numbers.”

*thwack*

**~~”HODOR!”~~ **

(stopping. Eyes narrowing.) “That tone. I’m supposed to know that tone. I do know that tone. Are you safewording?”

_“Hodor.”_

“No, you aren’t, are you? The pitch isn’t right and the emphasis is all wrong. And these ropes aren’t fooling anyone, we both know if you didn’t like it you’d have ripped them loose and snapped my neck like a twig.”

“Hodor!”

“No, I’m not mistaking you for the Mountain, perish the thought. It was much easier to make _him_ cry.”

*thwack*

“HODOR!”

“Your eyes. Why are your eyes doing that? Oh. OH. _Interesting._ The way you move when I put it here . . . “

(runs tip of riding crop up the inside of a massive thigh.)

“You’re surprised you can feel that. Why are you surprised? Can you feel _this?”_

*THWACK*

“Hodor!” (high-pitched).

“Oh yes, this is _fascinating._ The game is on indeed.” (Peers deep into his whimpering sub’s eyes.) “It’s a rare dire wolf that _wants_ to be collared . . . Brandon Stark.”

_“Hodor!”_ (Unconvincingly)

“Of course I knew you weren’t really dead. The boy burned in place of you had the wrong blood type and the wrong fibre remnants, and Theon Greyjoy is a terrible liar, and every raven north of Harrenhal has seen you. Not to mention my Wildling Network. Now I suppose the real question is, did you bother consulting with poor Hodor here about how he’d feel about being the vessel of your adolescent sexual awakening? Or did you just assume that since he enjoys being tied up and whipped and fucked, that he wouldn’t mind a little company in his head while he got his favourite treatment?”

“Hodor. Hodor hodor.” (eyes downcast, lip licked in a boyish way, to very disconcerting effect on that giant scruffy face)

“Well, you could have done worse, I suppose. With a cock like that, I can’t say I blame you.” 

Light *thwack* Right _there._

_”Hodor!”_ (a gasping whimper)

“Yes, I suppose I could bind and whip and fuck your wolf instead, but I’m not completely sure that isn’t past my own limits. And I assure you, I have very few of those.”

“Hodorrrr.” (It’s a bit like a purr.)

“Yours have barely been tested, have they? Three-eyed raven, yes, wasn’t that the prophecy? Oh, this is going to be _fun.”_

“Hodor!” (pure joy)


End file.
